


Les choux et les roses

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Qui-Gon enseigne à Obi-Wan les choses de la vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn est prêt à faire son devoir et à parfaire l'éducation de son Padawan, y compris pour les choses de la vie. Il y a des marionnettes impliquées...





	Les choux et les roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).
  * A translation of [The birds and the bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383159) by [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy). 



“…Maître, j’ai compris que vous aviez une leçon prévue.” Obi-Wan regarda les marionnettes sur la table avant de se tourner pour regarder derrière le sofa. “Mais par la Force, que font Maîtres Windu et Yoda ici?”

Qui-Gon prit une profonde inspiration puis jeta un regard noir par-dessus la tête d’Obi-Wan. “Ils sont ici, mon padawan, parce que ce sont deux andouilles.” Expliqua-t-il d’un ton catégorique, son expression se faisant plus paisible.

“…Ce n’est pas très poli, Maître.”

“Oui, attention à votre niveau de langage, Maître Jinn.” Fit Mace avec un rictus, puis il s’installa un peu mieux pour assister au spectacle, qui s’annonçait hilarant, regrettant un peu de n’avoir pas emmené de quoi grignoter.  

“Attaquer la leçon tu devrais Qui-Gon.” Soupira Yoda. “M’assurer de son exactitude, je vais.”

Qui-Gon grommela puis se passa une main sur le visage. “…Obi-Wan, avant que nous commencions, je tiens à t’avertir que j’ai verrouillé l’appartement et que tu ne le quitteras pas avant que nous en ayons fini.”

Après une seconde d’hésitation confuse et inquiète, Obi-Wan aquiesca.

Qui-Gon prit une profonde inspiration. “Obi-Wan, tu as désormais quinze ans, et à cet âge l’être humain atteint une période de grands changements.”

Son padawan cilla puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, et tout son visage, oreilles comprises, rougit. “M-Maître, on a déjà eu la discussion sur la puberté! Je vous jure que je m’en souviens.”

“Oui, en effet.” Pendant un instant, Obi-Wan crut qu’il allait s’en tirer.

“Mais il s’agit ici d’éducation sexuelle.”

Le son qui sortit de la gorge d’Obi-Wan ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celui d’une souris qui se serait fait marcher dessus.

Qui-Gon eut presque un sourire. Presque.

“Quand un homme aime une femme. Ou un autre homme. Ou un wookie-”

“Un wookie!?”couina Obi-Wan.

“Ne juge pas les préférences d’autrui, Obi-Wan, nous sommes tous différents et ce n’est pas le rôle des Jedi que de juger. Où est-ce que j’en…ah oui! Quand ils aiment quelqu’un, ils peuvent éprouver certains désirs.” Qui-Gon croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Obi-Wan voulait être avalé par le sol, ou se dissoudre dans la Force. Par les petits dieux…

“Ces désirs doivent être gérés avec intelligence, comme tout dans nos vies, mais non pas être niés ce qui pourrait être tout aussi désastreux. Il y a de nombreux moyens d’atteindre le plaisir seul mais pour aujourd’hui, nous parlerons des couples se joignant dans l’intimité.”

Obi-Wan se laisse glisser au bas du canapé, son regard fixé sur son maître. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un cours sur la masturbation ! Il savait très bien comment _se commettre avec le clan bancaire_ , merci bien !

“Reprenons, quand un homme aime une femme.” Et, à la profonde horreur d’Obi-Wan, il souleva une des marionnettes.

“Je ne savais pas qu’ils fabriquaient des marionnettes anatomiquement correctes.” remarqua Mace, songeur.

“Impressionné, je suis.”

“Oh par la Force, les dieux, sauvez-moi…”

“Obi-Wan, sois attentif s’il te plaît.”

 


End file.
